


Oswojenie

by AnyaMurdoch



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Richard kocha go jak wariat, Thomas to miękka buła, przeszłość
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaMurdoch/pseuds/AnyaMurdoch
Summary: Thomas opowiedział Richardowi o swojej przeszłości.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Richard Ellis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Oswojenie

**Author's Note:**

> Minął już ponad rok od premiery DA film, a ja znów wpadłam w miłość do tych dwóch Dżdżownic.
> 
> Wybaczcie błędy bo pisalam na spontanie na telefonie

Opowiedział mu wszystko.

Całą swoją historię, począwszy od konfliktu z ojcem, przyjazd do Downton, romans z Philipem, przyjaźń z O'Brien, wojnę, historię z Jimmym i skończywszy na tej żenującej terapii i próbie samobójczej.

Musiał to zrobić, jeśli chciał zbudować coś z Richardem. Coś co nie byłoby tanim, szybkim romansem.

Gdy skończył mówić czuł jakby spadł mu z serca wielki głaz. Spojrzał na Richarda.

Ten siedział nieruchomo, z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy i zaciskając palce na szklance z piwem.

\- Richard? - Thomas zapytał niepewnie i cicho, mając nadzieję, że jego ukochany za chwile się uśmiechnie i obróci wszystko w żart. Pragnął by tak sie stało.

Jednak Richard tylko zamrugał i odstawił szklanke na stolik. Sięgnął po płaszcz i kapelusz.

\- Przepraszam- szepnął głosem tak suchym, jakby nie pił od kilku dni. Po czym wstał i wyszedł z pubu.

\- Richard - Thomas wpatrywał sie w drzwi przez, które właśnie wyszedł Ellis.

Znów zawalił. Znów stracił kogoś przez własne zachowanie.

Zrezygnowany również wrócił do domu.

Rodzina miała zostać w Londynie przez kolejne trzy tygodnie. Cieszył się jak dziecko, że będzie mógł spędzić z Richardem trochę więcej czasu.

Liczył na to, ponieważ rodzina królewska już zakończyła objazd po kraju i aż do Bożego Narodzenia mieli pozostać w Londynie.

Mieli z Richardem tyle planów na te trzy wrześniowo-październikowe tygodnie. 

Każdego dnia Thomas wyczekiwał telefonu, telegramu, liściku. Z drżącym sercem przeglądał pocztę, odbierał telefony. Ale Richard milczał.

Raz nawet odważył się i sam zadzwonił do pałacu Buckingham, ale powiedziano mu, że pan Ellis jest nieobecny.

Bolało go serce. Zasypiał płacząc, jak przed kilku laty w Downton Abbey. 

Musiał pogodzić się z tym, że nie jemu jest pisana miłość po kres dni. Zostały mu tylko wspomnienia tych kilku lipcowych dni, parę listów i breloczek z księżycem - jedyna namacalna (oprócz nietrwałych listów) rzecz, która przypominała mu Richarda. Nie miał nawet jego fotografii. Mieli je zrobić tu w Londynie i wymienić się nimi. 

Do powrotu Crawleyów do Downton zostały cztery dni. Dla Thomasa był to ostatnie dwa. Zawsze wracał wcześniej by przygotować dom na powrót gospodarzy.

Większość kufrów była spakowana i opatrzona metryczkami podróżnymi. Część z nich wyjedzie już teraz, razem z nim. Ostatni raz sprawdzał wszystko na liście, gdy usłyszał dzwonek do tylnych drzwi. Nie zaprzątał sobie tym głowy. 

\- Panie Barrow - Albert, nowy młodszy lokaj, dla którego był to pierwszy wyjazd do Londynu wszedł do jego gabinetu ściskając w dłoni list - wiadomość dla pana.

\- Dziękuję Albercie - Thomas wziął kopertę i jego serce zamarło. Doskonale znał ten charakter pisma. 

Podszedł do drzwi i zamknął je na klucz, po czym szybko wyjął list i zaczął czytać.

Wiadomość nie była długa. Ale dawała nadzieję jak i stawiała jeszcze więcej niepewności.

_T._

_Jeśli możesz, to spotkajmy się dziś o 3.30._

_Będę czekał przed wejściem, tam gdzie ostatnio._

_R._

Thomas spojrzał na zegarek, była dopiero 12. Czuł, że umrze do tej chwili. Jednak nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Na jego szczęście jego lordowskie mości bawiły dziś przez cały dzień poza domem, więc spokojnie mógł wyjść. Poinstruował Alberta co ma wykonać i poprosił Baxter by przypilnowała wszystkiego pod jego nieobecność.

Na spotkanie leciał jak na skrzydłach. Za kilka chwil miał ujrzeć swego anioła, przez którego cierpiał trzy tygodnie. Na własne życzenie co prawda. Liczył się z tym, że Richard powie mu, że nie chce go znać. Nie będzie mu mial tego za złe. Kto normalny chciałby kochać kogos, kto z premedytacją zrobił tyle zła.

Richard stał przed wejściem do pubu, w którym trzy tygodnie wcześniej Thomas sie przed nim otworzył.

Z daleka zobaczył majestatycznie kroczącą sylwetkę kamerdynera Crawleyów. Poczuł w sercu ciepło i kąciki ust lekko uniosły się w niewidocznym uśmiechu.

\- Dzień dobry, panie Ellis - szepnął Thomas wyciągając dłoń na powitanie.

\- Witam panie Barrow - odpowiedział sucho Richard i uścisnął rękę Thomasa. - Pub jest wypełniony po brzegi - wskazał na drzwi za sobą. - Może więc przespacerujemy się? Tu za rogiem jest park.

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko - odparł Thomas, mimo iż miał chęć zamówić dziesięć kolejek czystej wódki i upić się z żalu, że Richard nadal jest taki chłodny.

Szli w milczeniu mijając ludzi pochłoniętych swoimi myślami. 

W parku mijali niańki z dziećmi, które rzucały chleb wygłodniałym łabędziom i kaczkom. 

Przysiedli na jednej z ławek na uboczu i nadal milczeli przyglądając się ptactwu wodnemu dokarmianemu przez najmłodszych londyńczyków.

\- Wiesz jak oswajano wilki? - zapytał w końcu Richard, przerywając tę kamienną ciszę między nimi. Nie spojrzał jednak na Thomasa

\- Słucham? 

\- Gdy tysiące lat temu oswajano przodków psów, łapano młode osobniki w pułapki i okaleczano. Dzikie zwierzęta szalały zdezorientowane z bólu, głodu. Kąsały tych, którzy chcieli im pomóc. Aż w końcu zrezygnowane pozwalały się opatrzeć. Wiedzialy, że albo zaufają ludziom albo zginą. Gdy dochodzily do siebie wypuszczano je na wolność. I wiesz co się wtedy działo? Wilki wracały. Wracały, kładły się u stóp człowieka i były z nim już zawsze. Do dziś.

\- Richard... Nie rozumiem co chcesz mi powiedzieć. 

Ellis spojrzał w końcu na Thomasa i ten zobaczył ten ciepły blask w jego oczach.

\- Thomas. Ty jesteś tym rannym wilkiem. W młodości, ktoś cię skrzywdził. Nie pokazał ci jak kochać. Więc uznałeś, że bedziesz kąsać każdego kto się zbliży. A jednoczesnie pragnąłeś opieki i miłoście. I miałeś ją. Na twojej drodze staneli lady Sybil, Anna, pani Hughs, panna Baxter i Andy. I chociaż ich kąsałeś, oni cierpliwie czekali i pielęgnowali cię. To się opłaciło. Jesteś teraz wspaniałym towarzyszem dla nich. Pięknym i oddanym. Thomas - Richard chwycił lekko opuszki palców Barrowa. - Uważasz, że nie zasługujesz na miłość. Ale to nie jest prawdą. Ludzie bedą krzywdzić, ale inni bedą kochać bezwarunkowo. Te trzy tygodnie temu usłyszałem straszne rzeczy z twoich pięknych ust. Myślałem, że to jakiś ponury żart, że mój cudowny Thomas nie mogłby... Ale ty nie żartowałeś.

\- Nie, nie żartowałem - Thomas otarl niedbale spływającą łzę. Słowa Richarda paliły go i czuł, że za chwile będzie krzyczał. - To były najgorsze trzy tygodnie w moim życiu, Richard - chlipnął żałośnie rozglądając się wokół, czy ktoś nie obserwuje tej żałosnej sceny w jego wykonaniu.

\- W moim też. Miałem tysiące myśli na minutę. Nie było chwili bym nie zastanawiał się co mam z tym co mi powiedziałeś zrobić. I wtedy natknąłem się na artykuł o psach. Tam przeczytałem o tym jak oswajano wilki i... Wtedy zrozumiałem, że to wszystko nie było twoją winą, że tak naprawdę tamten Thomas tylko się bronił. Oddawał zło, które sam kiedyś otrzymał. Ale otrzymał też dobro, i to dobro jest tu - dotknął palcem piersi Barrowa. - Kocham cię Thomasie Barrow.

Thomas znów się rozpłakał. Tym razem ze szczęścia. Richard znów się do niego uśmiechał. Znów jego brązowe oczy lśniły jak czekolada. Miał ochotę rzucić się na niego, wpleść palce w te miękkie skrzące się złotymi refleksami brązowe włosy i całować te cudowne malinowe usta. Wizja aresztu jednak skutecznie go hamowała.

\- Ja też cię kocham, Richardzie Ellisie. I proszę, żebyś to ty nadal oswajał tego wilka.

**Author's Note:**

> Zamiast spać to napisałam to. Boże. Ale dla moich Dżdżownic wszystko. W pracy będę nieprzytomna.


End file.
